Help Me Out
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: Bella is in an abusive relationship. She needs help, and now. She finds someone who she falls for, and he falls quickly for her. Suddenly, she finds out she isn't the only one hiding a dark, dark secret. ALL HUMAN. COMPLETE.
1. Meeting

_Hey guys! LAZF here. I had an idea I wanted to throw into the mix of hiatus's I have. I promise, I'll work on them. And finish them. But I really, really like this story. It's all human, as always. Yepp. (:_

_Read and review!_

_**DISCLAIMER: not stephenie meyer.**_

_btw. it's eclipse day! :DD**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**ALL HUMAN**

"Where were you?"

God. The same question. Every single time I simply walk through the front door of our one-bedroom apartment, I get asked the same question. No matter how many times I told him the answer. Same, every single time.

"Jake," I said quietly, dropping my heavy bag on the ground. "I was at study group. Like always."

He gave me a look, as if I had done something wrong. I shouldn't have said 'like always'. Oh, god.

"Don't talk back to me," he said, his face too close to mine.

"Sorry."

"Now," he gave a few inches. "study group? Really? Every night this week, Bella, you've been at 'study group'," he made air quotations around the statement. I simply nodded.

"What the hell do you people do there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Study? Finals are soon. We all wanna get out of school," and out of here. I couldn't just up and leave; no, I would've done that a long time ago. Jacob has threatened almost everything possible if I left.

I'm pretty much stuck.

"Why so fast to get out of school? Plan to run away with someone?" he got angrier, pushing his face closer to me.

"No! School is lame," I said, trying to lift the tension in the air. He shrugged and laughed one hard laugh.

"I wouldn't know. I don't go."

Ahh, yes. I support this...'family'. I go to school. I work at the local bookstore whenever I possibly can. I work my ass off for him. What do I get in return?

You don't want to know.

It seemed like the subject had been covered, so I began walking to the bathroom. I made it halfway there until he was infront of me again.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who is in this 'study group'?" he stared into my eyes. Not that 'i love you' kinda stare, no, no, no. It's his...death stare.

In pretty much every sense of the word.

"Me, Angela, Mike, Ben, and Jessica," I said quietly. I knew the two male figures in the sentence would bother him.

"Ooooh. Mike and Ben? Hm." he started pacing infront of me. I sighed.

"Jake! Mike is with Jessica again, and Ben is still with Angela," I said. He stared at me. Silence. Silence.

God. I hated his silence. _Hated_ it. When he was talking, yelling, screaming, etc., I could tell by the tone of his voice how the rest of the 'conversation' would go. I could tell if he was just going to tell me to shut up and leave, or if he was going to fix matters with his own hands. But with the silence, I had no idea what would happen. He could just leave me alone, or strike out.

One happens more than the other.

I counted. Fifty-six, fifty-seven. I listened to his breathing. Fast. Fast. Slow. Slow. Slower...calm.

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe I could be okay tonight.

"Well," he took a deep breath. "Whatever. Go take a shower. Be in the bedroom in twenty minutes." he began walking away.

"Wait. Jake, please, I'm exhaus-"

"Twenty. Minutes." and he left the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, the tears began to slowly spill from my eyes. I'd never, _ever, _cry infront of him. Who knows what would happen.

Oh yeah. I do know.

I walked slowly to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. This was pretty much the only place I felt safe.

I stripped out of my clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. I hated the way I looked. The way my eyes weren't the right shade of brown. I was fat. I was a bitch. I was everything that a guy hates. And that's why I get treated like I do. I'm not good enough, and I deserve punishment.

I stood under the hot water with tears endlessly running down my face. I wanted to get out of this so, _so _badly. I couldn't. I'd be in more danger if I left than if I stayed.

Why would I leave, anyway? I am nothing. Jake had explained to me once. The one time I had finally spoken up.

_"Bella, I wanna see you try to make it out in the real world without me," he scuffed as I stood crying by the door, my bag in my hand. I had to leave._

_"I can make it. You are just making me think I can-"_

_"Don't you dare backtalk to me. You can not make it out alone. You are the type of girl everyone hates. No one but me has accepted you. So I would love to see you try," he came close. "but you'll have to make it past me to make it out."_

I don't really wanna remember the rest.

I guess I'm just stuck here. Forever. Or until he kills me.

Both could happen.

I hadn't realized how long I had been in here. I had spaced out, and it had definitely been more than twenty minutes.

"Isabella! Get out here! You're wasting water!" he screamed. I fumbled to turn off the water and change into pajamas. I put on a light blue tank top and black shorts. I hope he liked this.

I walked out the door, and my arm was grabbed in a tight embrace. I was pulled off to the bedroom, and stuck there forever.

I woke up in a daze. My head hurt. My legs hurt. My stomach hurt. God, everything hurt. I don't really know what happen last night. I passed out, due to the blow to the head he gave me because of my long shower. I turned my head, praying he wasn't there. He wasn't. I breathed a sigh of relief. I got out of bed, stretching my aching limbs. I was careful to be quiet, just incase he was in fact home. I peeked my head out of the doorway into the empty apartment.

"Thank god," I said quietly and walked out to the kitchen. It was actually nice. I rarely got quiet time. I went to get eggs out of the refridgerator for breakfast when I saw a note fluttering on the door. I took it off.

_Bella,_

_I went out. I'll be back sometime. Tonight? Tomorrow? Who knows. You better be waiting for me when I get home. We don't want a repeat of last night._

_Or do we?  
_

_Haha. Don't do anything stupid._

_Because you will pay._

_-Jacob_

_ps. dont open this fridge. there isn't anything in there for you to have. don't want you getting any fatter than you are, do we?_

I crumbled up the paper and threw it as hard as I could. I couldn't do this anymore! I can't keep getting verbally abused and put down!

I was defeated under his words and I went and sat down on the couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried silently. I can't take this anymore. I need to learn a way to push it out. Get away.

But I couldn't.

My 'friends', weren't really friends at all. They just let me in out of pity. Jacob told me that's what they told him.

I sat on the couch silently until I realized I had work today. I sighed in a bit of relief, though. I did love my job. I worked with books all day long. The bookstore was never busy, so I could read all day. Fiction, romance, comedy, classics. I loved it. And I was away from Jacob for the day. Thank god.

I changed quickly and walked out the door. Jacob keeps the car during the day; afraid I'll leave him. So I walk the ten blocks to work.

It's nice out, for a change. People walk by and wave, say hello. I don't answer them. I was taught not to answer to people. I was below them.

I made it to work and went behind my counter. The day went by slowly; for that I was thankful. People came up ocassionally to buy books or ask questions, but other than that, I was alone.

One boy came up towards the end of my shift. I was putting books back on the shelf when someone came up behind me.

"Excuse me," he tapped on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch and turned around fast. He looked startled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said quietly. I tried to form a coharent thought, but failed to do so. He was...beautiful. His eyes were the greenest I've ever seen in my life. His hair looked so...soft. And his face. His face. Beautiful.

"It's...it's okay. Really," I smiled softly. I knew I wasn't aloud to talk to people, but I couldn't help it."uhm, can I help you with anything? The store is about to close."

"I know. I just...," he was thinking of something to say. His face turned red. I smiled lightly. "I don't really know."

We stood in an akward silence. I didn't want to say goodbye, but I didn't want to talk to him, either. What if Jacob showed up?

Oh, that would be horrible.

He seemed to take a deep breath and smiled. "My name's Edward Cullen."

He held out his hand. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I did. I knew to shake his hand. But no one had ever wanted to shake my hand. I gripped it feebly with my hand.

"Isabella Swan. Or Bella. I prefer Bella," I said quietly. He smiled.

"Well, Bella, does a girl like you happen to have a cell phone number?" he smiled. He was asking for my number? How...how did he even have the sense to want to talk to me! I couldn't. I couldn't give out my number. Jake would kill me.

"Uhm, no. Sorry," I wasn't about to let that stop him. "but I work here everyday."

He smiled. "I'll come by again. Tomorrow."

A strange feeling overcame me. My stomach felt all full of butterflies. I couldn't wait.

Then the other half of me was screaming at me to tell him to go away. Go away, and never come back.

"Okay," I smiled feebly. He smiled at me and walked away.

"See you later, Bella," he called back.

My name never sounded so sweet on someone's tongue.

* * *

_Review, darlings. (:_

_Have fun at your Eclipse showings!  
_


	2. Fairytales

_Alrightyyyy. Here you go. Without further adu. (:_

_**disclaimer: not stephenie meyer.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**ALL HUMAN**

What had I gotten myself into?

I held my head in my hands and sighed as I walked home from work. What had I done? I was screwed. I just pretty much flirted with another guy. What am I, a whore? God, I felt like one.

_Just ignore it, Bella_, my conscious said_. Ignore him tomorrow, and he'll go away. He's just some random guy_.

Just some random guy. Someone I'll probably never see outside the bookstore. Some guy. Some...beautiful guy...kind guy...

Oh, man.

As much as I wanted to leave; get away from him, I wanted to stay. I wanted to be able to sit down and actually talk with someone. Have a real conversation where I don't have to be afraid of what my answers are. What the consequences of my answers are. I wanted to be able to actually have someone smile at me, like he did today. It sent a warm feeling through me again and again. It was like an electric current. It was beautiful. I hadn't felt that in a long, long time.

I wanted to be able to discuss my interests. What I like to do; what I don't like to do. What my favorite genre of books is. What I like about people. My favorite foods. There were so many little things I wanted to tell him about myself. I just wanted to have an actual conversation with someone.

And he looked like someone who would listen to me.

Oh, what am I saying? He can't be. He just..can't. Why would he even talk to me? That's the question stuck in my head. Why?

I sighed, giving up on the subject for tonight. I'll see him tomorrow. I'll talk to him. Then I will never see him again. I will make him so bored with me that he'll never see me again.

Great.

As I neared the house, my stomach dropped. Jake's car was there. I really hoped tonight would be an easy night.

But when does that happen?

I walked up the stairs towards the apartment. I took deep breaths to calm myself.

I walked slowly into the room. Jacob was sitting on the couch watching TV. Or, at least, the TV was on. He didn't look over when I shut the door. I took my shoes off and walked quietly into the kitchen. I took a glass out of the cabinet, and got some water. He made no comments about how I need to 'stay out of the kitchen' or stuff like that. It was extremely unusual.

I took the glass and sat down in the chair next to the couch he was sprawled out on. His eyes were open; bloodshot. He was staring blankly at the screen. I bit my lip and did the same.

Minutes seemed to pass. Hours. He did not speak. We sat there late, late into the night. I was afraid to move. But I was exhausted. I needed sleep.

I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen to put my glass in the sink. I then slowly walked over towards the bedroom door. Ten steps...five steps...two steps..

"Where are you going?" he said groggily from the couch. I froze and closed my eyes.

"I was going to go to sleep-"

"Says who? I didn't say you could."

I should've just turned around and fell asleep on the chair. I should've.

But I didn't.

I felt something overcome me. Power, maybe? Something. I wasn't going to give in this time.

"No."

I walked into the bedroom, shut the door behind me, and locked it.

I heard his laughing from the other side of the door; the TV shutting off. My heart was racing. Anticipation. Fear. Worry. But, above it all, was pride. I had just defied him. I smiled lightly.

Then it faded and fear set in as he started pounding on the door.

"Bella. Let me in." he said angrily.

I took a deep breath. "No. I need to sleep. I haven't had a good night of sleep in weeks."

Silence. God, the silence. It lasted a long time. Eventually, I stepped away from the door. Nothing. I changed into my pajamas slowly. Nothing. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes. Nothing. I fell asleep into nothing.

_Later_

I stood in the bathroom the next morning. Defeated, as always. He had gotten in an hour after I fell asleep. I got punished. Bad. My left eye was extremely black. My side hurt. Like, _really _hurt. Bruised rib hurt. Scratches all over me. Bruises. It was bad. Probably the worst it's ever been.

He left, again. Thankfully. I sat in the bathroom with ice packs everywhere I could get them.

Then it dawned on me. How would I explain this to Edward? I could cover up some of it, but a lot I couldn't.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. I left my hair down to cover my neck. My neck was red, blue, and black. Not flattering.

I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. I wanted to get to my safe place at work.

Sometimes I hated this walk to work. Anything could happen. Jake could show up and take me away. Take me away from this town. Take me away from everything. Take me out of this world.

I had to live with this fear every single day.

I finally made it to work, butterflies in my stomach. If anything in this life, I had Edward to look forward to today.

I walked into the store, not realizing I was an hour and a half late. I walked up to Monica, my supervisor.

"Hey, Bella," she smiled at me, then spotting my black eye. "whoa. What happen?"

"I fell down last night on my way home," I waved it off. "and sorry I'm late."

She looked at me then smiled lightly. "It's all good. Business is slow, as usual. Don't be afraid to sit down and read today." and with that, she walked away.

I sat behind my counter the whole day. She was right. Business was slow today. I was able to read ten plus chapters of _Wuthering Heights_. I really needed to read another book.

"Hey, Bella."

I looked up from my book and smiled lightly. It was him. He looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh, hey," I closed my book and set it down. He picked it up. I felt a little embarrassed; it was the only copy of the book I owned. It was torn, taped, and falling apart.

"It's a mess, I know. I've had it for a long time," I smiled sheepishly, tucking some hair behind my ear; a thing I do when I'm nervous. "it's been through a lot."

It had. I remember once when Jacob had torn all the pages out, one by one. He knew how books helped me loose myself and get away from him. He was attempting to remind me that 'fairytales don't exist." After that, I just kept it at the bookstore. He never visited.

That line, though, always stuck in my head. _Fairytales don't exist. _Do they? Is it possible to actually find someone who treats you right? Who loves you? Who lets you go out with a friend sometimes? Who cooks you dinner when you get home from a long day at work? Who kisses you because they actually, really missed you?

Even if by some miracle that actually did in fact exist, it doesn't for me. I'm not that type of person. I don't get stuff like that.

"I can see that," he held the book delicately in his large hands. I stared at them; enchanted by the way his fingers swept gently across the pages and cover. He stopped and caught me staring.

"You okay?" he waved his hand in front of my face. I blushed and nodded.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry. I was thinking," I tucked my hair behind my ear again. He smiled and set the book down. He looked around for something, then hoisted himself up on my desk; his legs dangling off the edge.

"Will I get in trouble for this?" he smiled at me. I shook my head.

"No. I doubt it."

"Good. But hey," he looked straight into my eyes. "I like a little danger."

Whoa. That one sentence seemed to put a lot of things in my life I had doubted into perspective. Danger. It's what I lived by. Every single day. I had been hiding from it. Afraid of the 'what ifs'. What if I just went with life? Let myself live a little? Danger can't hold me back any longer. I'm taking a stand. Even if it takes the small things I did last night to make it. I will live by danger. And, even if it hurts me, it'll be worth it. I'm sick and tired of being in the shadows hiding from fear. I need to take fear and embrace it.

And all it took for me to realize this was because of this boy sitting next to me. This boy who I'd known for _one single day_. There was something about him that made me understand the world. Like, like he was meant to come into my life and show me what it could really be. Carefree. I owed my life to this boy.

I don't know what came over me. I suddenly threw my arms around him and pushed my face into his soft body. I knew it was going to make things awkward. I knew it would make me have to start explaining things. But I didn't care. He saved my life; he just didn't know it.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly into him again and again. He was tense at first, then slowly wrapped his arms around me. He didn't pull away. He just held me. Like I've never been held before. He knew something was up. Something.

Finally, after minutes of silence and silent tears running down my face. I pulled away. I hesitantly looked up at his face, afraid of what his reaction would be.

He didn't look confused. He didn't look uncomfortable. He looked concerned. Really concerned. He hesitantly lifted his hands to cradle my face. I didn't move. I didn't talk. I stared into his eyes.

"Bella. I don't know what's going on in your life. I don't know how bad it is, or who is causing it, or what you feel," he leaned closer. "but I am here for you. I know we just met. But...there is just something, Bella. I know something is wrong in your life. Something you need to get away from. And I am here. Every single step of the way. As long as you need me."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I allowed them to spill over gently. I nodded my head. His thumbs gently wiped away the tears.

"Thank you." was all I could get out. He looked into my eyes and nodded, then pulled me tightly to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could.

I knew things were changing. I could feel it in my body. I just needed to figure out how. And when.

But I had him.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

_review darlings!_

_LAZF  
_


	3. Spill

_whoa. two in one night? yeppp. (:_

_**disclaimer: not stephenie meyer.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**ALL HUMAN**

I don't think my mind was comprehending what I had just gotten into.

I was letting this boy into my life. He was going to know everything about me. Eventually. No need to ambush him with everything the first day. Second, I had a feeling he wasn't going to sit back and watch while I got beaten. He's going to want to make a stand against Jacob. And...maybe...we will. Together. It's going to be hard to see him. I mean, I'll be with him everyday. I just feel like it won't be enough. I'm going to get so spoiled by his presence.

I think I'm taking this too fast. I've known him for _one day_. Maybe it's just because I've never had someone like this, so I'm gripping it tightly. I can't loose him. Not now.

Once I finally pulled away from his all-too-inviting embrace, I tried to pull myself together. He watched me the whole time as I tried to distract myself from the moment by cleaning up. He followed me around as I put books back. I was shaking so badly, though, that I was carrying a stack of books and they all toppled to the floor.

"Oh, god," I said, getting down and fumbling to pick them up. Suddenly, Edward was grabbing both of my arms from behind.

"Bella, Bella," he pulled me into his arms. I shook and sobbed in his arms. "it's alright. Shh. It's okay. We need to get you out of here. You need a night to just relax."

This made me sob harder. I couldn't go anywhere. I have to go home. Otherwise Jacob would know I'm up to something.

But I needed Edward so badly.

I held his hands tightly in mine. "I can't, Edward. I want to, but I can't."

"Bella, why?" he groaned and pushed his head into my neck. "I want to help you. So badly."

I'd have to tell him. He has to know. It's the only way.

"Can we go sit down? Please?" I turned toward him, pleading with my eyes. He got up and helped me up, keeping his arm around my waist. If Jacob saw this, he would kill me. But it was purely friendship between us. Well, it was something like that.

We walked towards the door, and I stopped him. "Wait, wait. I have to ask Monica if I can leave. My shift isn't over and-"

His finger was on my lips. "Shh. I'll go do it. Stay right here."

I watched him walk towards Monica's office. I was still shaking. I had to tell Edward that I was abused by my boyfriend. That I just stayed in this unheathly relationship. I have never told _anybody _any of these things. I hoped he wouldn't judge me...

I wrapped my arms around my stomach to contain myself until he could get back. I was getting so spoiled already. It was going to be hard to get away from him when Jacob takes me away.

Edward came back, Monica following close behind. He came and wrapped his arm around my waist once again, and I felt a sense of relief and comfort. Monica smiled at me.

"You go ahead, Bella. I've got the shop," she smiled. "I can tell this is what you need."

"I left a mess in the fiction sec-"

"I got it." she smiled and nodded once to Edward. She then walked away. He looked down at me.

"Bella, you don't have to shake. I've got you. I promise," he was looking down at me.

"I know. I've just...I'm nervous," I said quietly.

"Don't be. I'll take you to a quiet, private place. And you will get to just relax. Don't worry about anything," he looked at me. "I've got you."

_Later_

Edward took me to a small restaurant down in Port Angeles. I glanced at the clock frantically; it was past four. Jake would be home. I couldn't help but think of what would happen when I got home, but I tried to push that away and focus on tonight.

The waitress first attempted to seat us at a table in the middle of the restaurant. Edward quickly asked for a more private area. We ended up with a small table in the back corner, away from everyone.

"I don't have any money," I said quietly. Jake didn't give me any money. Ever. Even if it was earned by me.

"Don't worry about it. It's all on me," he smiled, taking a drink from his water. I sipped slowly at my coke; I hadn't had it in forever. It used to be my favorite drink.

I knew he wanted to ask questions. And I wanted to answer them. Answer them all. But it was just hard. I didn't know how to start.

He seemed to notice me battling questions in my head. He placed his hands over my hands that were sitting on the table.

"Bella. Speak whenever you want to. As little or as much. I'm here always," he smiled. I nodded and took a deep breath, taking one of his hands in mine.

"I met Jacob two years ago. We went to high school together. Junior year. He was the it-guy at school. You know, captain of the football team. Leader of all the 'cool clubs'. Then there was me. The leader of the book club. Top ten percent of my class. Etc. Etc. Well, we got together. Don't ask how it happened, but it did. We were the 'it' couple of Forks High," I looked down at his hands the whole time. "It was okay, at first. You know, first love and all. Then, things got worse," I got quiet. "Different things would set him off. I'd move the wrong way. Dress wrong. First he just yelled at me. Then he'd just apologize. Then he stopped apologizing. Then I started getting...," I stopped. I know he knew. But I just couldn't get it out. I looked up at him. He looked like he was about to cry. I took a deep breath. "He started hitting me. Just hitting me. Again, and again, and again. I couldn't get away. Everytime I threatened to leave, the threatened my life. My grades. _Everything._"

"But now, he gets drunk. He doesn't let me go out. I get to go to work. I have time quotas. I hardly get to go to study group. And if I ever do one thing wrong, he hits me. This black eye?" I pointed up, then grabbed his hand again. "Him. Because I tried to defy him. And I did, Edward," I looked up at him. I was kind of beaming; it was my proudest moment. He smiled at me lightly.

"What did you do?" he asked me, rubbing my hand.

"Well, I came home from work last night. He was sitting there on the couch. For hours we just sat there. Then I finally decided to go to sleep, and he got mad cause I left. He said to come sit back down, and I said 'no' and ran into the bedroom and locked the door. I fell asleep, but an hour later he came in. And he punched me. And choked me. And slapped me. My sides hurt really bad," he looked at me in horror.

"Bella," he whispered, raising his hand to the hand marks on my neck. I looked down.

"It's okay. I'm used to it," I said quietly.

"God...just, Bella," he looked at me. "I don't know who in their right mind would hurt someone like _you_. I want to help you. We have to fix this. And you need to get away from him."

I looked down. "I know. I've tried, Edward. It just didn't work. He's threatened my life. What am I supposed to say to that?"

"I understand, Bella. You can't. But," he took my hands in his and leaned close. "I will help you. I will do everything in my power to save you."

I looked down. "I can't take you down with me."

"You jump, I jump, Bella."

I looked up at him and bit my lip.

"Okay?" he smiled, lightly.

I couldn't think of anything else. So I left it at a simple, "Yes. You jump, I jump."

We sat in silence finishing our dinner. It was delicious. I hadn't had a real meal in years. I thanked Edward over and over again once we were finished. We stood outside of the restaurant. It was nearly eight.

"Bella," he laughed, taking my hand in his. "it's my pleasure. I'm so glad you finally had a fun night."

We stood there in quiet, sitting on a bench. Our hands were locked tight. It felt nice to know I had someone. A good friend. We watched the cars drive by; the lights reflecting on the wet pavement from the earlier rain. The air was cool and refreshing. It was wonderful. I didn't want to leave.

But I had to go home. Jacob was probably in a frenzy right now.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I have to get home," I said quietly. He took a deep breath.

"I know. I don't want you back. It's late. Who..who know's what he would do..." he said quietly. I nodded silently. Who knew.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Would you...would you rather stay at my house tonight? I'll take you to work tomorrow. I have an extra room."

I looked up at him. I couldn't say no. He offered me a safe haven. I needed it. "Would you stay at work with me tomorrow? Please?"

He stood up in front of me and pulled me to my feet.

"I'll never leave your side."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest. I listened to his heart beating slowly; calm, relaxed.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything. For listening. For being my bodyguard," I sighed. "for coming into my life."

"I couldn't have asked for more," he smiled. "except that you didn't have this pain in your life."

It was quiet. "You're my best friend."

"And you mine," he simply replied. We stood there awhile longer until he spoke up.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go home. It's late," he said, releasing all but my hand. We walked over to where his car was. He helped me in.

The ride home was quiet. The quiet sound of the rain on the car was making me drowsy. Edward had one hand on the wheel, the other gripped tightly by mine. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sleep now, Bella," where the last words I heard, before I finally fell into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

_you know what to do. (:_

_LAZF  
_


	4. Running

_yeah. i'm speeding through this damn story! :D well, a review asked why i didn't let them kiss in the last chapter. don't want them falling in love too fast. ;) i know it is kinda fast. but sorry. it's how i work. just read the chapter. ;)_

_**disclaimer: not stephenie meyer.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**ALL HUMAN**

Edward shook me gently to wake me up once we reached his apartment. It was, thankfully, an apartment complex on the other side of town from where I lived. He showed me the room I would be staying in. It was small, but all I needed. I finally had a space to myself.

"Is this enough? My room is a bit bigger, you could sleep in there if you wanted to," he looked down at me. I shook my head.

"No, no, no," I held up my hands. "this is perfect. Thank you."

He smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower. Feel free to have anything you want from the kitchen. Remote to the TV is on the couch."

I was left there standing. I didn't know what to do. First, I wasn't going to impose and demolish this guy's kitchen. Second, it was oddly weird. I was sleeping in this guy's house that I only met yesterday.

Do I feel like a whore.

I'd never tell Edward that. But every time we held hands, he hugged me, I felt disgusting. Whore. I had a boyfriend.

But did he really count as that anymore? I mean, if I happen to kiss Edward, would I really be put on that one TV show called _Cheaters_? I highly doubted it. Jacob and I were nothing anymore. He knew it. He knew that love we once had was long gone; if it even existed.

My head was suddenly caught in a dizzy frenzy of fantasies. Kissing Edward. That would defiantly stamp whore straight on me. But why would I kiss someone I just met? That's crazy. Insane.

Him and I were friends. I knew that once we figured this out, he would be gone. Long gone. Finding some blond bombshell he can go clubbing with. I knew that's how it would happen. I knew he was just trying to get his karma covered before he went out into the real world.

But that's not the Edward I met tonight. The one I met tonight is kind. Caring. Sweet. Unlike most men in this world. He doesn't hold my hand like he owns me or something. He does it because...because he wants it there. He holds me tighter than most people do. Is it because...because he wants me there? He can't. We can't. We can't be. We'd both be killed.

But life with Edward could be...amazing. Incredible. Easy as breathing.

But life with Edward is impossible. Because I'll always be stuck in Jacob's trap.

Forever.

Tonight is pointless. It'll never work. Fear overcame me, drowning me once again. Jacob was going to kill me when I got home. I knew it. Maybe I should welcome it. It's relief. Then Edward will never have to put my weight on his shoulders again.

I was silently crying now. I had to leave. Had to. I couldn't stay. I knew he wouldn't let me leave, but I had to.

I walked past his bathroom and heard the shower running. I could hear him humming quietly to himself.

My stomach ached. It was hard to leave his company already.

I slowly turned the knob on the front door. Luckily, the door made no sound. Before I left, I grabbed Edward's jacket from off the hook by the door. He wouldn't mind, would he?

It was pouring rain outside. I put the hood up and started jogging down the road.

Back to hell. Back to pain.

Away from safety. Love.

Tears mixed with the rain drops on my face. I was far away from him now. All I had left now was this jacket that I wore tightly around me.

Now what would I tell Jacob? A friend took me to dinner? Yeah...I like that one. But what friend? Oh! The study group went to dinner! Yeah. Okay. That sounded like a safe bet.

My feet and legs were throbbing. They had already been in pain. I sat down on a bench and pulled my legs up; wrapping my arms around them. I watched cars drive by for a long time. I didn't care. I didn't want to go home

One car that passed looked very, very familiar. It even slowed down as it pasted. My heart raced. Him. Him. Jacob.

Oh god. I got up and sprinted down the street. I turned around and saw it sitting on the side of the road still on; probably pondering whether or not to actually come get me. I looked forward and pushed my throbbing legs faster. Harder. I ran around the corner and into a dark ally. I sprinted down the ally until I got another street. There was an empty building with the window busted in. I broke what was left and climbed through. I sat in the dark corner; my arms wrapped tightly around my knees.

I heard a car outside. I heard the car stop. The door open.

"Bella Swan."

Silence.

"I know that was you."

More silence.

"Why haven't you come home?"

Fear.

"I missed you, you know."

Lies.

"Where have you been?"

Terror.

"Study group, again?"

Tears.

"Were you with a boy?"

Oh, god.

"You whore."

I know.

"You better have not told him anything."

Everything.

"Because if you did,"

Death.

"Oh, just you wait."

Please.

"Come on out, Bells."

Nicknames.

"He can't love you like I do."

Yes he can.

"Why would he love you, anyway?"

I don't know.

"You are ugly. Stupid. A whore."

He doesn't think so.

"I'll be at home, Bella."

I know.

"And you better be, too."

I will.

I heard walking away. Silence. Rain drops. The car driving away. I sobbed quietly to myself, rocking back and forth. Oh, god. What have I done?

I sat there for a very long time. Until I heard a car drive by. Again. And again. It seemed to keep turning around.

"Bella?"

Edward.

"Bella, please. I heard him. Please. Come out," he sounded very desperate; pleading. "please, Bella."

I don't think I understood just what Edward's company meant to me. It was my safety. It was the difference between life and death for me. Without Edward, I was dead.

I couldn't leave him. I was stuck in his life now.

"Bella, please."

I stood up and walked over to the window, shaking.

"I'm...right here.."

He looked up and ran over. I climbed out of the window and ran into his arms.

"Oh, god, Bella," he held me tight. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "Bella. Why did you leave?"

"I..I don't know. I just didn't think it was going to help anything. I didn't want you to be caught up in this drama."

He leaned closer. "I told you. I'm in this."

His face was so close. His breath was hot and sweet on my face. His lips inches from mine. I could. I could kiss him. Right now. But...but I didn't. I just simply leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Don't leave again, Bella," he whispered. "it hurt just to know you weren't there."

God, this was moving fast. Everything was moving fast. Him. Me. Life. Rushing. Rushing. Towards what, though?

What was our main goal?

His main goal?

"Did...did you hear what he said?" I sobbed, getting hysterical. "He knows, Edward. Somehow he knows."

"Shh. He was just guessing. He doesn't know that for a fact. But yes. I heard. I was parked back a ways. I saw you running, so I followed behind. But the things he said to you...god. I'm so sorry," he tightened his grip on me again.

"I'm sorry I left. I didn't know...I.." I studdered.

"Don't worry about it. That's the past. It doesn't matter." we stood there for awhile longer until he finally spoke up.

"Come on. You need to sleep," he lead me to his car.

We got to his house and I was curled up in his soft blankets in my room. I had been in here for awhile. I could hear the TV on quietly in the living room.

Awhile later, it turned off. I looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out. Edward pushed the door open; the light from the hallway flooding into my dark room. He shut it almost all the way behind him.

I felt him sit down on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

He was quiet. "Uhm...I don't know why I came in here, actually. I guess I just wanted to be...near you."

I smiled in the darkness. My hand snaked out from under the blankets and found his.

"It's nice having you here," I said, closing my eyes. It really was.

"I'm glad I can be here for you."

We sat in silence. He may have been waiting for me to fall asleep. I couldn't, though. I doubted I would get any sleep.

He got up and stood next to me. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

He leaned down next to me and hugged me tightly. "Goodnight, Bella."

He walked towards the door. He closed the door behind him, and I was left alone in the darkness again.

I tossed and turned for hours. My palms got sweaty. My heart raced. I was in fear of him finding me. He could just walk in and take me away. From Edward. This world.

It was near 3am when I got up and went to Edward's door. I didn't care that we just met yesterday. I needed to not be in fear tonight.

I knocked quietly on his door and opened it a bit. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he said groggily. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I stood at the foot of his bed, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"I'm...I'm scared. I can't sleep."

"Oh, Bella," he said, turning over. "Come here."

I climbed onto his bed and under the blankets. I laid down next to him and his arms came around me.

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm really scared," I whispered.

"Shh. Don't be. I'm here for you," he said half awake, but I knew he meant it. "Always."

I pushed my head against his chest and finally fell asleep.

* * *

_:D_

_i know you all thought something was gonna happen. it almost did. i wrote about half of a 'admittance' scene, but then i decided to wait for the perfect moment for that._

_welllll, review like always. (:_

_LAZF  
_


	5. Lies

_alright. so. this chapter is a lot different then what the original story was going to be. but me and my friend kaleigh were sitting in my living room. she started naming off random fanfiction ideas and she said something aloud. and i said, 'well, i originally was going to make _ be that.' then we discussed a few possibilities and bam! chapter five! :D_

_i am on a role, aren't i? four chapters in 24 hours. yeah. i rock. (:_

_**disclaimer: not stephenie meyer.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**ALL HUMAN**

"Bella," his voice pierced through my dreams. "Wake up."

My eyes fluttered open to Edward standing at the foot of the bed. His hair was a mess; all of it pushed up in one direction. He smiled at me.

"What time is it?" I said groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Seven. Get ready and I'll take you to work," he smiled at me. "I'm going to make us some breakfast."

I stood up and scratched my head. I didn't have any clothes to change into. I couldn't show up in what I had on yesterday..

I walked out into the kitchen. He was standing, his back to me.

"Uhm...Edward?" I said quietly. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes?"

I looked down. "I don't have anything to change into.."

He looked me up and down. "Hm. You're right. The best I can do is give you one of my shirts and you can wear it over those jeans."

I smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

He grabbed my hand and led me into his bedroom. He rummaged through his dresser, occasionally looking over at me. Finally, he pulled out a light blue, button up, collared shirt. He walked over and held it up against me.

"This looks really cute on you, Bella," he looked at me. "it brings out your eyes."

Blue had always been my favorite color.

I took the shirt in my hands and walked off into the bathroom. I washed and blow dried my hair. I put the shirt on and looked in the mirror.

I didn't see why Jake thought I was ugly. I mean, I never thought I was the most beautiful person in the world, but I thought I looked okay right now. Edward was right; the blue did bring out my eyes.

I walked out into the living room and found Edward sitting at the table. He looked up at me and stared. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You look.." he looked me up and down. "really cute."

I blushed the reddest I've probably ever blushed. "Thanks, Edward."

He stared into my eyes. "Come. Sit down. Eat."

I sat down in front of him and slowly ate my food, kind of self conscious of eating in front of people. Jacob started me on that.

Edward seemed to notice. "Bella? Are you okay?

"I have self esteem problems. Eating in front of people is hard for me. I don't want to do something wrong or anything," I didn't meet his eyes.

"You know I'd never judge you, Bella," he said quietly. I didn't look up.

"Bella?"

I didn't know why I wouldn't answer him. I just...didn't want him to see my flaws. I felt like he was tettering on the edge. He could fall head over heels with me, or push me out onto the street because of how disgusted he was with me. I wasn't perfect. No. Not close. And he needed someone stable. Someone who didn't make mistakes.

Someone not like me.

Tears filled my eyes and I held my head in my hands. I heard him get up and come behind me, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Isabella," he said my full name slowly and softly. "Please. I'd never, ever judge you. You are you. And I love the real you. Please."

"I'm trying to be perfect, Edward. For him. For the world," I sobbed. "and for you. I'm trying to be perfect for you."

His arms tightened around me.

"Oh, god," he whispered to himself. It sounded like he was battling something mentally. Something I didn't know about.

I've learned to tell by the tone of sentences what people were doing.

What was he thinking? What? It sounded like he was going to do something he'd regret. But what? Help me? That would be awfully horrible; to regret helping me.

"Do you regret helping me, Edward?" I whispered. His arms tightened even more.

"No. No, no, no," he seemed to be convincing himself. I was extremely confused. "Never."

He pulled his head away and placed his finger on my chin, pulling my face so I was looking straight into his eyes. He was mere inches away from me. He stared at me like he was witnessing the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Edward," I whispered quietly. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips. Back and forth. Back and forth.

_Yes. Please. Please. Yes._ My head screamed.

He started leaning closer. Closer. Eyes closed. Lips parted.

The collision was like nothing I'd ever felt before. His lips were so soft, so comforting, moving against mine. I had never, _ever _experienced a kiss of this magnitude. Or would I ever. It was like everything in my life had come together. Like, all the pain and suffering was worth it. Worth this one little moment when his lips were against mine.

He pulled away too soon, yet crushed my body to his. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I couldn't let go. Not now. I was in too deep to swim back.

We left for work ten mintues and kisses later. He held his hand securely in mine. I guess I could say we were together. Wow. My heart soared at the world.

I walked into work beaming. The shop was exceptionally busy for the weekday. Edward sat willingly next to me all day. He read lines aloud from classic romance novels. He struggled to read _Wuthering Heights_, saying that 'if we were together, we'd have to at least have both read the same book' or something like that. I couldn't remember. I just remembered how absolutely perfect the day had gone.

Edward excused himself to the bathroom. I thought nothing of it until he hadn't come back for ten minutes. I made sure no one was going to come up to the desk, and walked over to the men's bathroom.

I could hear him talking to someone; arguing. He must be on the phone. I leaned my ear up against the door.

"Bob, I don't know if I can do it," he seemed frustrated. I raised an eyebrow. Do what?

"Yeah, but you aren't the one who has to life with the guilt."

What guilt?

He sighed. "I got myself in too far with this one."

Into what?

"Yeah. You just wait."

I heard him say his goodbyes to whoever he was on the phone with. I rushed back to my desk and pretended to be reading.

I didn't look up when he sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey sweetie," he kissed my neck.

"Who were you on the phone with?" I blurted out. I fumbled for a reason to know why without admitting I was listening. "I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and I heard you arguing with someone."

He looked at me, then smiled. "Oh. It's nothing. It's this thing I have to do with my friend. Just a small job me and him are doing to make a little money for school."

I looked at him. "You sure?"

He held my face in his hands. "Yes." he pressed his lips up against mine.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from the entrance of the store. I froze. My stomach dropped. "Look what we have here."

I jumped up from my chair and scrambled back against the wall, as far away as I could get. Jacob. He came. He knew. Oh, god.

Edward came and stood next to me.

"Jake...Jake...it's not what you think-"

"The hell it is! You are being a whore! You are dating _me_! You belong to _me_! And you are kissing this guy? You are such a whore, Bella!"

"Sir, I suggest you stop," Edward said, walking slowly to him.

"Edward, please," I pleaded. He turned around and looked at me. He didn't smile. His eyes looked...they didn't look the same. He looked like a totally different man.

"...Edward?" I said, scared. Nervous. What was going on?

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said quietly, then reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a gun and a leather wallet. He pointed the gun at Jacob.

"Sir. My name is Edward Cullen, and I am an undercover cop. You are under arrest for the physical, mental, and sexual abuse of Isabella Swan," he said, flashing his badge. My mouth hung wide open. Undercover cop?

"What?" Jake looked at me. "You little bitch! You told him! You told a cop on me!"

"I didn't know he was a cop, Jake!" I pleaded back. There was a crowd gathering around us.

"Sir. Put your hands up right now," Edward said, walking towards him.

"The hell I will," He tried to run at me. Edward tackled him to the ground and cuffed him. Two men came out from the gathering crowd and helped me. They were in on it.

This was a set up.

I was used.

I ran outside as fast as I could. I had to get away.

It was pouring outside. I didn't care. I ran and ran down the street until I was far away from the bookstore.

I sat down on a bench and held my head in my hands crying. I was shaking violently. Lies. Everything was a lie.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice coming toward me. No, no, no!

"Go away, Edward!" I yelled through my tears.

"Bella, please. Listen to me," he pleaded, getting closer. I was disgusted. Hurt. Broken. I didn't want to be near him.

I stood up and back away from him. "Don't get any closer to me!" I pointed my hand at him. "Don't touch me!"

"Bella, you have to understand-"

"Understand what, Edward? That you _lied _to me? You said you loved me! You said you were going to protect me!"

"I had to lie, Bella. I had to," he said back.

"No! You lied to me! I spilled my heart to you! And you _used _me! That kiss! All of those hugs! Meant nothing, Edward! Nothing! I finally thought I found someone who wouldn't hurt me. Would I could trust with all my heart and soul to finally take care of me. I find someone, and it turns out they are some fucking undercover cop!"

I was crying so hard now. I wrapped one arm around my stomach and covered my mouth with the other.

"The reason. The reason you moved so fast. You...you needed to trick me to get things out of me. So you could arrest him. You didn't...oh, god," I said, not wanting to believe it.

"Bella. I had to. It's my job-"

"Forget it, Edward! You got what you wanted! Jacob's in jail. Yippee. You wanna know the truth?" I looked him dead in the eyes. "I'd rather be punched by him every single second of my _life _then get hurt by you. You ruined my life, Edward! Ruined it!"

I was running again. I didn't know where I was going. I needed to get away. Away. Far, far away...

* * *

_hehehehe ;)_

_review!_

_LAZF  
_


	6. In The End

_soo, i just want to say that my reviewers on this story are making my life. no flippin' doubt, you guys. you all roooock. big time. (:_

_well, sadly, though, this is the final chapter. i've run out of ideas! _

_thanks again, for reading! (:_

_**disclaimer: not stephenie meyer.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six (The Finale)  
**

**ALL HUMAN**

**(Songs that inspired this chapter: Alive by Leona Lewis and Blinding by Florence+The Machine)  
**

I walked.

And walk.

And walked.

I had no more sense of direction. Felt nothing, really. Heard little. I could feel one thing, though. Pain. I could feel it. Worse pain than Jacob ever put me in. My heart hurt. My soul hurt. My eyes were sore. I had run out of tears.

I was so, so stupid to believe he actually liked me. I mean, he just seemed like it. He held my hand. He hugged me. _He kissed me._ I was just so stupid to believe someone wanted me.

I didn't know where to go now. I guess I could go home. But then he could come and find me. And I really, really don't want to see him anymore.

I turned around and started walking back home. It had started raining again, and it was nearly ten o'clock. I had been out for a really, really long time.

I put my head down and watched my feet move. Left, right, left, right, left, right...

**EDWARD POV.**

"You did good today, Cullen," Bob patted my back once we were back at the station. I shook my head and held it in my hands.

"Bob. I can't do it. I just can't do this anymore."

"I know it's hard," he said to me. The hell he did. He didn't have to do this over and over again. "But...you know the rule. No contact anymore. You are undercover."

"There's no way around it?" I groaned.

"Nope. Just think. You did help her."

Yeah. I guess.

I had finally locked up that scumbag.

But at what cost?

You see, it all started a few weeks ago. Monica had contacted the police reporting signs of nineteen year old Isabella Marie Swan being abused. She would show up to work every day with bruises, cuts, scrapes, you name it. I, being one of the top undercover officers in the state, was assigned to the job. I had to get close to her to get enough information out to capture the guy.

It was always the same thing, too. Take them out to dinner. Show them how great life can be. Get to know them more. Get them to trust in you. Then take yourself away from them after the job is done. It used to be hard. But as time went on, you just got used to the tears. The screaming. The yelling. The broken hearts. I was never the hurt one. No, no. I never developed feelings for my cases. It was against the law.

I knew this case was going to be extra hard from the first time I talked to her. I knew she was different than everyone else. But I could see it in her eyes. Her false sense of security in me. She never realized exactly why we moved so fast in our 'relationship'. She just accepted it. Because it was someone who loved her. Who made her feel special. Made her feel pretty.

Let's just say I absolutely dreaded what happened today.

I didn't want to hurt her. No, no, no. I wanted quite the opposite.

But that isn't aloud by law.

There was something about her. Something about the way her eyes lit up when she was actually smiling. I could tell she didn't do that often. The way she looked at me.

I could tell I was a real hero in her life. I knew these kinds of looks. They look at you like you are something straight out of heaven. I knew that look. She gave me that look. But she gave me more..

Damn the law! I want to be with her! I want to hold her in my arms again! My heart was aching without her already! And I only knew her for two days!

Fast. I don't care. Move faster. Love moves at its own pace.

I closed the case file on my desk and walked out of the police department. I stepped out into the rain and stood there. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go anywhere.

"Cullen, before you leave," I heard Bob behind me. I turned around. He held a folder in his hand.

"Boss just got this. Told me to give it to you," he handed me the folder. I opened it and groaned.

"Seriously? Another case?"

"You got this, right Cullen?" Bob said.

"I can't do this again. I won't be able to fake it," I said, sighing.

"Dude," He looked down at me. "What is up with you? One case and you flip! What's she to you, anyway?"

I stared at him. "What is she? What is she? She's a girl who's been through _hell and back_, and needed someone in her life. She's been lied to her whole life. She believes the lies that scumbag told her. She needed me to show her the real things! The real world! And what actual fun it can be! But I _broke. her. heart. _Again. She's hurt. Again. And I'm tired of staying away from her. She doesn't deserve this. At all."

"Whoa, Cullen. Calm down!" he said, holding up his hands. I shook my head.

"I'm done, Bob. I quit." I threw the folder down to his feet, turned on my heel, and stormed to my car.

My destination was clear. My hands drove themselves. I knew the address.

Bella. I'm coming.

**BELLA POV.**

I was oddly comforting being at home. I mean, Jacob was gone. _Gone_. I mean, I have no idea how long he'll be out. Hopefully, Edward would get him locked up for a long time...

Edward. I clutched at my stomach. God, as much as I hated him right now, I missed him dearly. I mean, it sounds horribly teenagerish. We knew each other for two days. And I was already...already...in...love with him.

Tears brimmed my eyes. I needed to sit down. My knees were getting weak. I didn't know what to do! How can you be in love with someone after two days! You can't! I've always been that kind of person that will doubt all couples who say they are in love in the first week they start dating. It takes months. Years, even! You have to know the person. Learn the person. Trust the person.

But here I am, crying over a boy. Who I met two days ago. Who I'm trying to convince myself I'm not in love with him!

I sat there for hours on end. Or, at least, that's what it felt like. I was free, yes. But what did I do now? I didn't know. It sounds pathetic, I know, but I have no idea what to do with no one to guide me.

I need Edward back.

I settled for a shower. I walked into the bathroom. It was just as I left it. The whole apartment was. Clean, clean, clean. Never dirty. Wouldn't want to upset Jake's 'friends' who came over to play cards, drink, and occasionally sell drugs to each other.

I hated when 'friends' came over. I was the 'maid', called names, ordered around like a dog not by just Jake, but all his friends. They would whistle at me. Ask me horrible questions. Jacob would just laughed...

Just thinking about what they used to say and do made me feel disgusting. I looked in the mirror at myself and gasped. I was still wearing that light blue shirt.

I ripped it off and threw it in the trash. One less thing to remind me of him tonight.

I stripped off the rest of my clothes and got into the shower. I turned the water as hot as I could stand it and stood there. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I nearly fell asleep after awhile. The feeling of the water running down me felt nice and made me drowsy. Once the water got too cold for my comfort, I shut the water off and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room.

I turned on the light and changed into some shorts and a loose t shirt. I glanced over at the bed and gasped in quietly. There was still blood stains from the previous night I slept in here. I quickly pulled the sheets off and threw them out in the living room. I turned off the light and climbed into bed. The room was below the normal temperature I was used to. I snuggled up in the blanket and closed my eyes. Sleep pulled me deeper...deeper...deeper...

**EDWARD POV.**

I sat outside her house for at least an hour.

I realized this wasn't a good idea when I walked up to her door, hand poised to knock. She was extremely angry with me. I mean, I understood why. But I just couldn't get myself to move my hand forward to knock. Get her attention. Get her back. I couldn't get rejected like that. Just imagining her standing there.

_"Bella. Please. It was not all a lie. I really do love you," _I'd plead. She'd stand there; arms around her stomach, tears in her eyes.

_"I can't, Edward. You hurt me. Please. Go. Please."_

The door shutting. Leaving me out of her life. Forever.

So now here I was, sitting in my car, head in my hands. I couldn't make up my mind. It was nearly midnight, if not later. I tapped my fingers on the wheel, shaking my head. Back and forth through my mind. It was an intense battle. Yes, no, yes, no, stay, go, stay, go.

What if she didn't reject me? What if she did the unthinkable. Threw her arms around me. Held me tight...

But I couldn't take it if she didn't!

"Ugh!" I groaned and slammed my head down on the steering wheel.

I quit my job for this girl. I ruined my career for this girl.

That has to count as something, right?

I sat longer.

Longer.

Yes, no, yes, no.

Stay, go, stay...stay...go...go...

Go.

I pushed open my car door and ran up to her door. I stared at it. Final decision.

Yes...

No...

Yes..

_Yes._

One knock. Nothing. Two knocks. Nothing. More knocks. Nothing, nothing.

"Please, Bella," I groaned, knocking with both hands.

Please Bella.

Come to the door.

**BELLA POV.**

_Knocking...knocking.._

_Pounding...pounding.._

My eyes fluttered open to the dark room. Quiet.

What did I hear?

Silence. I slowly closed my eyes again...

_Pounding, pounding._

Open again. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I leaned my ear against the bedroom door. The pounding got louder.

The front door.

Someone was here.

My legs froze; not moving foward.

What if it was Jacob? What if he got loose?

I would die. I would surely die if he found me now.

I opened the door and stepped out into the living room. I stayed a good distance away.

"Who...who is it?" I called out. No answer.

"Who is it?" I said louder. The pounding stopped.

"Bella?"

Oh god.

It's him.

_Edward._

I walked slowly to the door. Debating. Did I open the door. Have my heart broken again?

But I needed to see him.

I dashed to the door and unlocked it. I flung it open.

"Bella," the relief on his face was extremely noticable.

"What are you doing here? It's late!" I said, wrapping my arms around myself. He shook his head and walked in past me.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Except that I'm here. With you."

Oh, no.

"Edward," I shook my head. "No. Just...we can't...you.."

"Bella, let me have a second to explain," he placed his hand on my arm, his eyes pleading. "Please."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Bella, I know what I did was wrong. I was trying to help you. See, when I was handed this case, I thought little of it except to make sure you got safe, and that the man hurting you was put in jail. When I saw you for the first time...my heart hurt. Hurt a lot. Because I knew what had to happen at the end. I tried all I could in my power to get off this case and help you myself, instead of a cop," his eyes never left mine.

"So you mean a cop helped me. Not Edward-"

"No, no. Listen. I planned everything out. I know, it sounds bad. But it's not. I've never felt so..at home with someone. When you ran away...my heart hurt. Just loosing you then was painful to me. When I heard the words Jacob was saying to you in that ally...I nearly busted him right there. But I didn't. Because I wanted at least one more day with you."

"Oh, Edward," I was loosing it. Loosing grip.

"When you slept next to me. I didn't sleep that night. I stayed awake. So I could cherish every single moment I had with you. I held you in my arms and actually cried to myself," he half smiled at me. "Sorry. I sound like a pussy."

"No, you don't," I walked a step closer to him.

"When you yelled and screamed at me earlier...I knew all I did was wrong. I...I quit my job, Bella. I couldn't take it anymore."

"What? Because of me? Edward!" I was furious. He can't ruin his life over someone like me!

"No, it's okay, Bella. I couldn't take it anymore. It hurts too much to hurt girl after girl," he looked at me.

Silence. We stared into each other's eyes. Finally, it was my turn to speak.

"Was the kiss real, Edward? Did you really mean that?" I had to know.

"Yes. Yes. It was extremely real. And I want it to always be real," he unfolded my arms from my chest and took my hands in his. "Please, Bella. Please. Take me back. Forgive me."

Seeing his side of things, I realized what he did was wrong. But it was his job. His way of life. He just got the wrong card, or the right one. I didn't care. Right now, I cared about one thing.

Him and I.

I didn't speak. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his.

"Yes."

He smiled bright, and pressed his lips up against mine.

I could feel it in my soul. My heart. My fingertips. My toes. My whole body.

My life had finally, _finally _started.

I just needed someone to help me out.

* * *

_haha! nice use of title at the end (:_

_thanks guys! i know it was short. if i can get creative, i smell a sequel on the way. (:_

_be on the lookout for additional chapters of different experiences that bella encounters that she never did with edward. (:  
_

_over and out!_

_LAZF  
_


End file.
